


Not too loud

by josh0ng



Series: Scraps of 3am [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idk how I get this idea lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Jisoo and Mingyu are like bunnies in heat.





	Not too loud

"Good night guys! Remember to report 10 am sharp in my room tomorrow, alright?" Seungcheol reminds and the other 12 nods, waving to each other infront of each other's room. 

Mingyu winks at Jisoo and Jisoo licks his lips, sending him a kiss secretly before vanishing into his shared room with Hansol. 

"I call dip on the toilet!" Hansol screams and rushes to get his pajamas while Jisoo hums, submitting his body to the bed. His legs is numb but his heart and body is tingling with excitement. Probably excited for later. 

Jisoo grins at his phone, giddy about his received text. He sets his phone aside and rearranges his bed, picking out his pajamas. "I'm done!" Hansol announce and yawns loudly, settling down on his own bed. "I'm going to sleep first." He pulls up his blanket and cuddles his pillow.

Jisoo shrugs and make his way to the bathroom. 

Drying his hair, Jisoo sits on his bed, humming to his current favourite song. His eyes feels heavy and Jisoo lets out a stiffled yawn--the yawn where you tried your best to not open your mouth type. Jisoo doesn't remember how he made his way under the blanket, snuggling in the warmth and dozing off. 

Mingyu glance left and right before tapping the given room card on Jisoo's and Hansol's shared room. He slowly sneaks inside and shuts the door behind his quietly. He sets the card on their table and made his way to Jisoo's bed.

"Soo," Jisoo opens his eyes to the weight dipped by his bed and the suave voice that he has been waiting for the whole night. "Gyu--" Jisoo's sentence was cut off by Mingyu's impatient lips. 

Mingyu pins both of Jisoo's wrist above his head and deepen the kiss, biting on the trapped man's lips. Mingyu sits on Jisoo's lower stomach and Jisoo grinds desperately on Mingyu's crotch. The taller man pulls apart and licks Jisoo's lips  "Fuck," he softly mewls and Mingyu put his lips on Jisoo lips to silence him. 

Jisoo glance to his left and sees Hansol moving. He bits on his lips to prevent his voice from coming out. Mingyu pulls Jisoo's body up and ancors his ankles together above the curves of his butt. Jisoo presses his lips on Mingyu's desperately as Mingyu carries him to the bathroom.

Mingyu leans him behind the closed door and Jisoo cries in excitement when his clothes is thrown on the floor. Mingyu brings Jisoo's naked body to the sink, setting him on the counter before Jisoo hastily locks his hands in Mingyu's hair, in need of any physical interaction.

"Fuck Mingyu," Jisoo removes Mingyu' shirt. "I need your cock now." Before hopping on his feet, pushing the currently half naked man to sit on the closed toilet's bowl lid. He pulls the sweatpants down roughly and swallows the whole erection down.

"Oh god," Mingyu groans, pushing his head back in unbearable pleasure. He grips on Jisoo's soft hair and guides the man. Jisoo moves up and down, tongue never leaving Mingyu's dick. He hums, sending Mingyu sudden waves of vibration and Mingyu accidentally bucks his crotch roughly, hitting Jisoo in the throat. 

Jisoo gags, wanting to remove Mingyu's cock from his mouth only to have Mingyu forcing him to stay. Jisoo moans loudly and stays longer before Mingyu pulls his hair up. His saliva drips on the burning rod but Mingyu leans down to kiss him needingly. 

"Stand up," Mingyu lightly instructs and Jisoo is lead near the shower's window. Mingyu turns Jisoo around, so they were facing down the city. "Ugh, yes." Jisoo groans when Mingyu slips one of his finger in Jisoo's hot hole. 

"God, more. Please." Jisoo begs and Mingyu inserts two more of his bony fingers. Jisoo lifts his right leg and rest it on the window's handle. "Oh shit, fuck! Right there, yes!" Jisoo screams and Mingyu quickly shuts him up with his free fingers.

"Shh, don't want to wake Hansol up, do you?" Mingyu whispers in Jisoo's ear and Jisoo can feel himself leaking. "Shit Mingyu, I am so close." He barely speaks and Mingyu removes his finger. 

Mingyu spits on his hands before coating his saliva on his burning cock. "I'm going in," Mingyu informs, still remember Jisoo's pet peeve. He hates when someone enters him without telling him. He says he like it when they tell him before doing so that he can prepare. Mingyu doesn't understands but he respects his boyfriend. 

Jisoo moans loudly when he feels Mingyu penetrating him. It feels so good and Jisoo wants to worships both Mingyu and his dick. Jisoo submits to Mingyu by leaning onto his cock.

"Shit," Jisoo whimpers in pleasure as Mingyu thrusts in roughly. He wants to be ripped by Mingyu's and only Mingyu' glorious cock. "Oh my god, right there please. Fuck, right there!" Jisoo screams again and Mingyu flips Jisoo around.

"Baby, if you're too loud, we might have to stop this soon," Mingyu warns and Jisoo quickly kisses his inviting lips, moaning into the kiss instead. "Please, fuck me harder. You feel so good in me," Jisoo cries in Mingyu's ear and Mingyu is a slave to Jisoo's orders.

He wraps Jisoo legs around his waist and Jisoo sits on his erection. He thrusts in quickly while Jisoo tightly holds onto him. "I'm close," Mingyu annouces. 

Jisoo kisses him again, now fighting for dominance and Mingyu stumbles. He leans Jisoo on the wall and snaps his waist roughly. "God, I'm cumming." Jisoo grunts and pushes Mingyu's ass closer.

The skin slapping and Mingyu's hitting on his prostate continously is making Jisoo insane. He whimpers again and pulls himself away. Mingyu furrows his eyebrows but groans softly when Jisoo pushes him down flat on the shower' floor.

Jisoo hovers above his dick and harshly slumps himself onto Mingyu's leaking dick. "I need more," Jisoo explains and hastily bounces on Mingyu's erection. 

Mingyu guides Jisoo, both hands on his waist to help him move up and down. Mingyu grunts loudly, feeling himself exploding soon. He switch their position swiftly and penetrate into Jisoo deep. 

He snaps his hips and Jisoo bites his lips to control his moans. Mingyu hangs Jisoo's ankle on his shoulders to buries himself deeper when Jisoo slaps his own thighs twice--a sign that Jisoo is so close to release his seeds.

Mingyu snaps roughly and Jisoo ejaculates messily on his pale stomach. Mingyu groans as he releases in Jisoo's anal. "God." Jisoo breathes heavily and Mingyu flops above his boyfriend. "That was..." Mingyu kisses Jisoo's lips.

"Amazing. Fantastic. Out of the world." Jisoo continues and pushes Mingyu away. Mingyu lies down, tired. "Come on, we need to get cleaned so that we won't wake up late tomorrow." Jisoo extends his hand and Mingyu pulls Jisoo down trapping his naked body under him.

"Once more before I go." Mingyu says and Jisoo kisses him, allowing.

 

"Chwe Hansol! I said at 10am not at 5am!" Seungcheol scolds when the younger knocks on his door. "I can't sleep! The bunnies are mating and all I want is to sleep. Please take me in, hyung!" he whines sleepily and Seungcheol groans only to open his door wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Crap that was written on 3am in the morning. Grammars n spelling not checked. Prolly need a bf and more sleep i guess HAHAHA


End file.
